


You like having sex in public?

by JojiAttack



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Beach Sex, Bottom Noctis Lucis Caelum, Caught, Clothed Sex, Condoms, M/M, Public Sex, Quickies, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Top Prompto Argentum, rad dudes bein' lewd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-04-29 02:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14463366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JojiAttack/pseuds/JojiAttack
Summary: Winner for the first 100 ± 100 drabbles of smut.Prompto isn't the type to have a quick fuck in the bathroom stall and avoid getting caught, but if the offer to have a quick fuck in the bathroom stall and avoid getting caught was presented to him by Noct, he wouldn't turn it down. Just as long as Noctis gets the same treatment...





	1. Noct's Turn

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Joji's 100 ± 100 word drabbles of smut ;U](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14118537) by [JojiAttack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JojiAttack/pseuds/JojiAttack). 



> sorry sorry, it's the last few weeks of school and i got super busy with lab and all. tbh, i feel like this isn't up to par with my usual writing. honestly, i feel like this is worst than the first fic that i posted and that one was _rough_. so criticism is vital for this one unless you also want a shitty follow-up. oh yeah, there's gonna be another chapter as an apology for keeping y'all waiting for so long and how shit this came out to be. anywho, go and enjoy your filth.
> 
> [JojiAttack's Tumblr](https://jojiattack.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> **EDIT: i fucking knew i was gonna forget but this has been beta'd by @izzydeluca on tumblr**

Prompto was baking in the desert heat. Why he didn’t think to bring shorts to their camping trip was beyond him. So he had to make do by ripping off his leather vest and rolling up his gray pants. But that didn’t stop him from complaining.

“It’s too hoooottt!” Prompto groaned. “I feel like I’m gonna die!”

“You wouldn’t be complaining so much if you had kept hydrating like I told ya, kid,” Gladio said condescendingly as he took a swig of water and sighed in delight.

“Dude!” Prompto twisted around to face Gladio. “If I had kept drinking anymore water I would be asking for bathroom breaks every five minutes!”

“I wouldn’t mind,” Noctis commented. “There’s plenty of bushes around for privacy. You wouldn’t have to—”

“No way!” Gladio interrupted. “If we let him have that privilege then we would barely cover a mile a day.” He reached down to grab an unopened water bottle and tossed it to Prompto who caught it with no hesitation. “Drink up. Once you’re finished just piss back in there and we’ll throw it out late—” 

“Absolutely not!” Ignis snapped. “If you even think about doing it, Prompto, then I will personally pull the emergency brakes on you to launch you into the sun!” The air felt far too heavy to breathe in causing the three to die bit inside from Ignis’ fury. 

“Oh…” Noctis reflexively mumbled. Prompto sunk down into the car seat cradling the water bottle in his arms. Ignis sighed with remorse and adjusted his glasses.

“Apologies. But Prompto.” His eyes sprang up to the driver’s seat at the sound of his name. “In the names of the six, I can’t guarantee what I would do if you do—”

“I won’t!” Prompto tried to convince him by shaking his head furiously to back up his words. Ignis nodded and stared straight ahead at the road.

“Then enjoy that water. We’ll stop by in Hammerhead to fill up  on gas, you can relieve yourself there.” And Prompto followed his orders without question. The three still hadn’t recovered the wrath of Ignis.

Prompto nearly jumped out of the moving car when his eyes landed on the hammerhead shark logo down the road. They parked near the gas pumps. Prompto didn’t bother opening his own door and instead opted to jump over it and run straight to the gas station bathrooms.

“He wasn’t kidding when he said he needed a bathroom break every five minutes, huh?” Gladio nudged Noctis’ shoulder to find agreement. “The sooner we get out of the desert the better his bladder situation will be.”

“Then let us make haste in finishing out duties here,” Ignis announced. “I would rather not be in the situation where we wouldn’t have the option to pull over for Prompto’s… necessities.” Noctis nodded, feigning acknowledgment but was too focused in his thoughts to pay attention.

“I’m gonna look around a bit,” Noctis declared and departed from the two into the gas station. Ignis yelled out something about ten minutes but he couldn’t remember much of what was said. Ten minutes, he had ten minutes to be with Prompto. He knew going in to their trip they wouldn’t have as much time to be alone together. So when the opportunity is presented, Noctis was determined to take advantage any second he could get with him. Why wouldn’t he? He was young, still in his prime age and his libido had been growing crazy ever since he saw Prompto’s bare legs earlier that day.

_ ‘They’re just legs, Noct. Pull it together.’  _ He would tell himself. But he couldn’t help but find them alluring. They were smooth, long, and whenever he had the chance to touch them, they would slightly twitch whenever he kissed the back of his knees. Yeah, they’re just legs.  _ ‘But, they’re Prompto’s legs.’ _

“Hmm.” Noctis eyed the variety of condoms behind the glass cabinet. There was an assortment of colors and sizes but he was looking for one type in particular. “This one.” He pointed at the ribbed condoms. The cashier ringed him up and didn’t spare a passing glance, too deep in his own world to notice Noctis slipping into the bathroom where Prompto had just finished washing his hands.

* * *

 

“Finally nice out.” Gladio laid his large body on the backseat of the car with his legs dangling over the open door, relishing in the cool wind drying off his sweat. “I was never a big fan of camping in the desert.”

“Really?” Ignis put way the pump and closed the gas tank. “Not an enthusiast for sand in your shoes?”

“The heat, Iggy. And the sand in my shoes. The desert is only good for dawn, dusk, and night.” He sat up and rolled his shoulders. “You think we’ll make it to Galdin Quay before dark?”

“We’ll stop by at a hotel half-way just to be safe but we should be able to arrive before noon tomorrow if Noct feels up to waking up early.” Ignis shook his head at his wishful thinking. “Do me a favor, Gladio, and round up the boys to start heading out. Tell them if they don’t hurry then we’ll be forced to camp in the rain.” Gladio looked up to see the clear skies but put up a thumbs up before trudging to the gas station.

“ _ Oh f-fuck, uhn! _ ” Prompto accidentally let out a moan when a hard thrust to his prostate caught him by surprise. “Geeze, I knew you were going to do something like this.”

“You mean you didn’t want me to in the first place?” Noctis had the most smug look on his face that Prompto had to force himself not to hit him.

“…Just keep moving…” Prompto wrapped his arms around his best friend’s neck and hung around him. He was being lifted from the ground, wrapping a leg around the slender body and planting a foot on the other side of the bathroom stall to keep him from slipping. His back shivered as he bit onto Noctis’ shirt-covered shoulder and groaned at the feeling of the ribbed condom rubbing his insides. The absence of other people in the room made the indecent sounds of Noctis’ dick sliding in and out echo off the walls. But Prompto was more worried about his soft grunts he was making being amplified causing him to blush listening to how obscene he sounded.

“I think you like doing it in places like these,” Noctis sighed in his ear, “you think we should do this more often?”

“Dumbass… Nn?” The door opened. Someone with heavy footsteps walked up to their bathroom stall and knocked on the door.

“Yo, Prom, we’re about to head out. You’ve seen Noct anywhere?” Shit, Gladio. Both Noctis and Prompto stared at each other unsure of what to say until Noctis thrusted in once, causing Prompto to let out a low groan. “Uhh, Prom? You having trouble in there?” Noctis swiveled his hips to grind against him.

“Ungh…” Prompto was burning up from the sheer embarrassment. “Stop!” He mouth silently but Noctis wasn’t having it.

“Want me to tell Iggy to pick up some stomach pills or something?” Again, the two stared at each other before he thrusted once more.

“Yesss…” Gladio understood his pain and patted the stall door to reassure him.

“Take your time in there. I’ll come get you in a few minutes.” Then he left, leaving Prompto sigh in relief but he quickly grew angry. Noctis wasn’t fast enough to avoid the jab to his head.

“Ow!” He recoiled in pain. It didn’t actually hurt, but he still pretended to be wounded from his act of violence. “Man down…”

“I can’t believe you did that! That was so humiliating…” Prompto’s face was entirely red, the same shade of his tank top that was now pulled over him to hide behind. He didn’t know if it was because Gladio now thought he was having bowel problems or that they had almost been found out what he had been doing with the prince of Lucis right under the shield’s nose.

“But we didn’t get caught,” Noctis pointed out, slowly pumping in the tight heat to finish what he started. However, his arms started to ache and Prompto noticed how his grip was getting shaky. “H-hey, Prompto?”

“Dude, you better not drop me!”

“I’m not gonna—!“ Noctis pressed his lips together to stop himself speaking loudly. He exhaled, blowing his bangs out of the way, and restarted his response. “I’m not gonna drop you. I wanna be able to touch you.” Prompto rolled his eyes at his excuse but still complied.

“Yeah. Sure,  _ okay _ .” The way Prompto exaggerated his wink with an open mouth made Noctis snort and knit his eyebrows.

“You are such a dork.” A smile plastered on his face as he set Prompto down gently. Prompto didn’t get a second to breathe before he was turned over to brace himself against the wall. 

“Nn, nngh…” Noctis didn’t know why he had a sense of disappointment when Prompto covered up his moans with the back of his hand when he plunged himself deep. They’re still in a public place, it should be obvious to not be loud. 

_ ‘Whatever,’ _ thought Noctis,  _ ‘It’s cute.’  _ He moved his hips back into the rhythm with Prompto’s heavy breathing, aligning himself in the right angle to get a stronger reaction. Noctis’ hands roamed underneath Prompto’s tank top to feel the way his chest expanded with each intake of breath, mesmerized at how his back muscles shifted against his palms. His hands rested on the small of his back when he leaned in to pepper kisses on the protruding shoulder blades.

“Noct…” His hand moved away from his mouth, no longer caring about letting out small huffs every now and then. Instead, he moved said hand down to slide against his dick. “Agh—nn!” Prompto was about to release a loud moan before remembering where he was. “I—ah!” Noctis still didn’t quite understand. Prompto wasn’t holding back as much, so why does it still feel like he’s not satisfied? “Uhah?” A surprised gasp left those swollen lips when Noctis pulled out at once.

“No good.” He mumbled to himself.

“What?” And he was flipped around. Noctis made quick work to untie the blond’s boot, too much in a hurry to bother with removing his pants entirely and took it upon himself to remove only one pant leg, lifting up the bare leg to hook it on his arm. “We only have like two minutes, Noct— Mm!” Equally swollen lips covered his own. Skipping ahead to insert his moist tongue into Prompto’s mouth, Prompto did the same with no hesitation, exploring every surface with his tongue with the occasional suck to the one inside his own mouth. 

“Nm...Mm... Wanted to kish you,” Noctis explained and continued with the make-out session. Prompto returned to wrap his fingers around his dick stroking it in time with Noctis’ thrusts. “You’re so amazing, Prom…” Prompto’s body got more aroused experiencing sensory overload. The kind words, the sound of salvia mixed with the slick sounds of Noctis moving in him; the taste of Noctis and his natural smell was what did it to him the most. 

“N-Noct...I— _ fuck _ !” His back arched and all words died on his lips. Whatever he wanted to say was an afterthought, only focusing on keeping up with his restless breathing. 

“Haa… Gonna come?” 

“Uuh… Yeah—ah!” Noctis switched to move harder, faster, blinded with pleasure to do anything else. If someone walked in on them, then so be it. “Agh, guh… _ Nnn! _ ” Prompto’s body twitched and convulsed as Noctis bore into him. 

“ _ Hnn…! _ ” A low groan left Noctis’ lips as he came, Prompto furthered his pleasure by clamping down on him when he came. 

“Ah, ahh… uh.” Both of the bodies shuddered when waves of pleasure passed by. Noctis noticed his shirt was dirtied by Prompto’s semen, slightly worried on how he was going to clean it up.

“Prom…” But he was interrupted by Prompto intertwining his tongue with his. He would deal with his shirt later. For now, they exchanged kisses to bask in the afterglow of their orgasm.

* * *

 

Noctis walked out of the bathroom with a full-on swagger and a smile plastered on his face. The front of his shirt was wet from trying to wash Prompto’s cum with water, but he’s confident both Ignis and Gladio will believe him when he says the sink broke. 

Prompto followed behind, face still flushed and walked with a limp. With the light sheen of sweat and heated skin, he could definitely fool Ignis that he was running a fever.

“Let’s hurry up before it gets dark!” Noctis enthusiastically slapped his ass and Prompto hissed in response. 

“Not… cool…” He rubbed his behind to sooth the pain, hobbling out the gas station and running into Ignis.

“Goodness, Prompto!” He switched onto mother mode when he saw how red the blond was. Cupping his hands around his face and and placing the back of his hand on Prompto’s forehead, Ignis looked down in guilt. “Food poisoning, perhaps?”

“What? Iggy, no,” Noctis defended. “If anything, Prompto’ll get cured from your food. You’ll fix him up some chicken soup, rent a caravan, and by tomorrow he’ll be good as new.” He rested his arm on Prompto’s shoulder, nodding to get Prompto to nod as well.

“Uh, yeah! It’s probably just because I’m getting used to the heat and haven’t hydrated enough.” Prompto forced a box smile at Ignis in hopes of believing his lie. His temperature rose when he became the center of attention, feeling his composure break down by the second.

“I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to stay here for the night.” Ignis released Prompto to face Noctis. “But we’ll have to wake up early to make up for lost time here. Five AM should suffice.”

“What!?” Noctis objected.

“Better call in early then if you wanna get your beauty sleep,” Gladio butted in.

“Or would you prefer to force poor Prompto to keep going?” Noctis had to bite his tongue to keep him from spilling the truth. Instead he shook his head, hearing his joints groan in protest. “Good, then I’ll go rent the caravan.” Both Ignis and Gladio left, leaving him with Prompto who was grinning wildly. 

“Five AM. Five AM, Prompto!”

“It’s what you get for sneaking in a quickie randomly.” Prompto snatched the plastic bad from Noctis’ hand — which had the box of ribbed condoms — moving it out of his reach when he tried to grab it. “It’s only fair I get to do the same to you.”

“You’re getting chicken soup, Prom, isn’t that enough?” Noctis attempted to reach for the plastic bag but Prompto made a dash to the caravan, running as fast as he could to not get caught by his best friend. 


	2. Prompto's Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis had his chance to have sex in public with Prompto, embarrassing him in all ways possible. Now it's Prompto's turn to do the same to his best friend at Galdin Quay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, sorry. boyfriend came in town last week and didn't have the chance to write. BUT it is done, although the ending is shitty and i'll probably re-write it sometime. again, sex scene is kinda ehhhh, but that's probably because i've spent more time on it than anything else. but fuck it, I DID IT and now i can finally focus on finals ;]
> 
> have fun, kids
> 
>  
> 
> [JojiAttack's Tumblr](https://jojiattack.tumblr.com/)

The sound of crashing waves and  seagulls calling  made Prompto perk up from the car seat. They had arrived at Galdin Quay just before lunchtime, giving them a good excuse to try out the seafood offered there. But Prompto was strictly informed, due to last night’s events, to not order anything with scales and stick to only vegetarian options for the time-being. Still, fancy expensive food was still fancy expensive food. 

“Ahhhh, finally!!”

“Prompto, sit down!” Ignis yelled at Prompto who stood up in the still-moving car, too excited to sit still, and nearly losing his footing. While they were already parking the car, Prompto followed orders and sat down. His smile never faltered. The warm breeze helped brighten his mood when the car came to a full stop, prompting him to get out of the car. 

“The ocean looks real nice,” Gladio said while airing out his shirt. 

“Thinking about taking a dip, big guy?” Prompto came up from behind enjoying the sight of the ocean as well. 

Gladio stroked the scruff of his beard in consideration. “Maybe?”

“I wanna eat first.” Noctis had bags around his eyes from being forced to wake up earlier than usual and looked as if his stare could kill. “It was bad enough to get up at five AM, skipping breakfast is borderline treason.” 

“Come now, Noct. I’ll let you order anything you want to make up for this morning, even let you order seconds if you’d like.”

“Yeah, we’ll even let you order from the kid’s menu just so you can color on the menu if ya want.”

“Tha— Hey!” Noctis crossed his arm to sulk but perked an eyebrow at the offer. “Seconds, huh?” Ignis nodded and adjusted his glasses.

“Do take into consideration of our funds though.” There was the catch, but seconds were seconds and Noctis wasn’t going to pass up on extra food. 

The group settled themselves in the restaurant and ordered their meals. Noctis was walking a thin line between taking a nap and falling into a coma after licking his plates, while the rest of the group passed the afternoon with casual conversations and jokes to one another. Before long, Prompto was fanning himself with the pamphlet for desserts to keep him from melting on the spot. 

“Hmm…” 

“Since his highness’ doesn’t have the energy to go on with the day, I say we sell any old equipment we have to raise our funds,” Ignis said, partially thinking to himself and informing the others.

“ _ Hmmm… “ _

“If that’s not enough, then doing an odd job here and there should be sufficient; gathering ingredients for Ms. Arlund, finding simple gems for Dino.”

“ **_Hmmmm…_ ** “ Ignis finally turned his attention to Prompto viciously fanning himself, causing a loud noise from the laminated pamphlet. From the way Prompto was still sweating, Ignis could tell it didn’t help much and knew more complaints were on the way if the issue isn’t resolved soon.

“Yes, Prompto?”

“How are you still fine?” He slumped down in his chair and gave up trying to cool himself off. “It’s like I’m being tortured knowing that that fan can go faster,” he said as he pointed up with his head.

“Well, you know what they say,” Gladio said, “If you’re hot and near a body of water, then you’re an idiot.” Prompto was almost offended until he realized what he was trying to say. Of course, a nice swim in the ocean will remedy any heat wave. Both Gladio and Prompto looked at Ignis for approval, pretending they were going to pass out any moment from heat if they don’t go swimming right there and then.

Ignis knitted his eyebrows and sighed. “Noct, wake up.” He gave his shoulder a good nudge being careful not to wake him up too quickly. He opened an eye along with a mumble saying he was awake, partly still in slumber but awake enough to pay attention. “Gladio and Prompto are going to go swimming in the ocean. Can you go along with them to catch some fish to sell?” The half-closed eye lit up before closing again, softly nodding his head before dozing off.

“Then let’s go get some swim trunks and towels. Come on, Prompto.” Gladio gestured to the blond to get up and walk over to the store. 

Not even five minutes passed before Noctis jumped in his seat when a towel smacked his face. He heard his best friend giggle and saying something about hurrying up getting changed. He was confused until he noticed that Prompto had also thrown him swim trunks as well. Correction, they were too small to be considered swim trunks, but Noctis was exaggerating. Sure they were still swim trunks, but the ones that he got had to have stopped mid-thigh judging by the size. It was obvious. Prompto had picked these out for him. 

After he changed, Noctis was wary of where Prompto was located, keeping an eye on his surroundings in case the blond decided to do a surprise back attack to ravage him on the spot. 

_ “It’s only fair I get to do the same to you,”  _ he remembered him saying. No doubt Prompto had a plan going.

Noctis summoned his fishing rod from the Armiger once he was on the boardwalk. The others weren’t there, probably still changing and/or applying sunscreen, so he went ahead and started fishing. He sat on the edge of the boardwalk letting his toes dip in the water making tiny splashes.

“WOOHOO!” Just then, he felt the wood underneath him vibrate while he heard the cries of Prompto. The blond made a full sprint down the boardwalk and jumped in the ocean causing the seawater to splash on Noctis’ legs. 

“Prom!” His best friend’s head emerged from the water and slicked his wet hair out of his face. “I didn’t want to get wet in the first place.” With one hand, Noctis wiped his legs with his towel he had behind him. “And you scared away all the fish!”

“Oh, sorry…” Prompto deflated and pressed his lips together. This time, Noctis felt the ground shake. 

“HEADS UP!” But it was far too late to move out of the way before Gladio caused a miniature tsunami when he crashed into the ocean. Once Gladio resurfaced, he had to hold back any laughter rumbling in his chest by sinking into the water, leaving half of his head sticking out.

“Don’t.” Noctis was drenched from head to toe. Perhaps Prompto was imagining things, but he could’ve sworn he saw the seawater on Noctis’ body evaporate.

* * *

 

“Best idea ever.” Prompto lounged on a cheap inflatable tube being swayed around by the waves.

A few hours had gone by. The sun was setting, Noctis had earned around 5,000 gil, and his hair was finally completely dry. Gladio had already left to go shower and Ignis was gone to sell the latest batch of fish he had collected — no doubt getting distracted talking about cooking methods with Coctura — leaving just him and Prompto to enjoy the warmth of each other’s presence. 

Prompto began floating in the way of Noctis’ fishing line and didn’t attempt to move out of the way.

“Prom… “ His eyes remained closed, content to not move a single muscle. With the tip of his fishing rod, he shifted Prompto’s direction more to the right, recasting his line when he was happy he wouldn’t float in his area anymore. However, Prompto kept floating away. And away. And away. “Prompto!” He called out to him.

The blond finally opened his eyes, examined his situation, but only casually reached his hand out to him. “Oh nooooo… Noooooct…“ He yelled out in a monotonous voice. After realizing Prompto wasn’t going to paddle himself back, Noctis put away his fishing rod and picked up his towel to start trudging along to save his best friend.

Except, his best friend wasn’t there anymore. The inflatable tube was there, yes, sitting idly on the shore, but Prompto was nowhere to be found. Noctis went to investigate, approaching the tube by rounding around a large boulder before being slammed against it and having warm lips cover his own.

Noctis was surprised, but upon realizing who it was, he wrapped his arms around Prompto’s waist to deepen the kiss. He licked the blond’s lips, savoring the way they tasted and inserted his tongue to intertwine with his. Prompto’s hands reached up to cup his face, caressing his cheeks with the pads of his thumbs while trying to fight against the tongue in his mouth to take the lead. 

“Prom… Mn—” That was when he took the opportunity to push Noctis’ tongue back with his own, pressing his lips a little harder and drinking up the saliva building up between the two. Noctis started to breathe harder at the feeling of Prompto’s clothed erection against his, amazed at himself on how hard he quickly got.

He groaned in disappoint when Prompto broke away from the kiss but let out a low moan when he felt lips attack his neck. Prompto licked the skin enjoying the taste of his salt and moved down to bite on his collarbone.

“Aha—!” Shit, now he understood. He felt Prompto grin as he tugged on the towel hanging off his shoulder, feeling pride welling up inside knowing he successfully roped Noctis into his trap. They were far away, but not far away enough to be loud without getting people suspicious, thus, Noctis has to keep quiet.

Prompto used the towel to place it on the sand and guided Noctis to lay down on it. The blond gave a chaste kiss before moving lower on his body, sprinkling little kisses and lapping any drops of sweat, stopping when he ran out of skin. Noctis’ swim trunks got in the way but Prompto thought about teasing him for a little bit. 

Lithe fingers stroked the insides of Noctis’ thighs before sneaking a hand through the leg opening, feeling the hot flesh twitch when it came in contact with his cold digits. Prompto used the precum leaking out to slick his hand so that stroking wouldn’t be too difficult. Noctis exhaled heavily through his nose when Prompto moved his hand faster, but he moved his hips around to get his best friend to do more. Prompto did do more, however, he expected it would be more than having lips covering his clothed cock. The pressure of the wet muscle licking on his shorts felt good but he shook Prompto’s shoulder to hurry up and suck him off for real.

“Chill out, dude, we got time,” Prompto said with a smile, threatening to peel of the small swim trunks.

“You  _ know _ that’s not true.” Noctis had enough and pushed his shorts down mid-thigh. His cock jutted out and landed on his stomach, bright flushed and raring to go. His grin didn’t go unnoticed before those lips wrapped around the head, licking and sucking as if it were a lollipop. “ ‘s good…” Noctis huffed out.

Prompto moaned — causing vibrations to go through him and made his back shiver — and slid down his length, being careful with his teeth. He took it slow, tracing the prominent vein with his tongue, hollowed his cheeks when he reached the base, and slurped up any excess saliva or precum threatening to fall out. Prompto kept going, only slowing down when he heard a group of teenagers laughing and sand being kicked around.

“Wait,” Noctis said and placed a hand on Prompto’s shoulder to stop his movements. The group was getting close, like they were going in their direction. Noctis didn’t move an inch, probably hoping they would turn the other way so they could continue, but the voices got louder.

While Noctis was distracted, Prompto deepthroated him, getting a sharp moan as a response. His movements were quick now, bobbing his head to his heartbeat knowing they were going to get caught, but kept slurping loudly to make it more obvious what was going on to any onlookers.

“No, Prom—” Noctis’ hands went to push him away until they were grabbed and forced to grip on his blond hair. Neither of them could keep their voice down, too focused on each other that they didn’t notice someone from the group had spotted them.

“Oh shit, sorry!” A young man said and rushed back to his friends.

“Did you really just say ‘sorry’ to them?” It was a young woman this time, giggling at the situation they found themselves in. Their conversation faded away when they left, giving Prompto a chance to take a break and release him with a wet pop.

The red flush covering Noctis’ body refused to fade and the blush turned brighter hearing Prompto air out a condom wrapper he had in the pocket of his swim trunks. They were the same ribbed condoms he bought from last night. 

“Hanging on okay?” Prompto asked. He tore open the wrapper and rolled on the condom, making small adjustments to get it to fit right.

“We just got caught, what do you think?” His words came from anger but his expression never changed, too worn out to care anymore. His shorts were ripped off and thrown to the side. The waves crashing covered up any small noises Noctis couldn’t hold back as fingers probed inside him doing some last-minute stretching. Once Prompto was satisfied, he flipped Noctis on his side to rest his leg on his shoulder.

“How about now?” Prompto leisurely stroked Noctis’ cock while gripping his own, teasing him by pretending to push in but always kept pulling out when the tip nearly went in. Prompto waited for a response but the prince kept quiet. He had his eyes shut, covering the bottom half of his face with a hand and ignoring whatever his best friend had to say. “Hrm.” Prompto gave in and moved his hips to meet with Noctis’. 

A long and drawn out moun emitted from Noctis’ lips at the feeling of something hot and heavy filling him up, throbbing every so often. Prompto had to stop himself from thrusting wildly whenever Noctis would tighten up occasionally, but he restrained himself. Noctis’ shoulders relaxed and pushed his hips back. 

Prompto nodded and shifted his hips slowly only to start thrusting moments afterwards. He didn’t expect the ribbed condoms would have an effect on him, but he felt every ridge going in the tight heat. He would push his erect dick in time with Noctis’ breathing as well as setting his strokes on his cock. 

“Nnn…!” Noctis muffled his cries behind his elbow when the man inside him had found his sweet spot. Prompto grinned and bore into his prostate, never giving him time to breathe. “Shit, Prompto… Don’t stop, right t-there, uhn!” He sucked in a breath and tried to control his panting but he was losing in that department. 

“You want more here?” Prompto changed his angle a bit and applied more pressure in his movements.

“Yeah… That’s good. Hnn… And… do that thing… where you grind your hips a little.”

“Oh, like this?” Prompto followed his orders, getting a strong reaction from the man below.

“Hah… Yeah, that feels good,  _ ah! _ ” The blond caught him off guard by moving faster. He saw Noctis trying to get a hold of something, settling for gripping the towel beneath him and nearly tearing it.

“Hngh!” Prompto virtually lost it just at the feeling of Noctis’ insides twitching and clenching on him, telling him indirectly that he was close. Hot, wet moans poured out of Prompto’s lips accompanied by Noctis’ same hot, wet moans. “Hah, ah… Noct… I—” He squeezed down on his dick, cutting him off. 

The desire to cum pooled in the pit of their stomachs until they released with the name’s of one another spilling from their lips. Prompto stilled his movements, burying himself deep and images of white painting the insides of his best friend flashed in his mind but was sadly taken back when he remembered he was wearing a condom. Noctis trembled when he released his load and choked on his cries. 

Prompto slumped in place, still recovering from his orgasm to move.

* * *

 

They took turns in the caravan’s shower when they got back, surprised that Gladio didn’t take all the hot water. Prompto got out and digged around his duffle bag for a fresh clean shirt he could wear. Something caught his attention in the middle of his search. The box of condoms was no longer there. A bead of sweat rolled down his temple at the thought of either Gladio or Ignis finding it until he felt said condom box tap his shoulder.

“Looking for these?” Noctis said as he waved the box around. Prompto tried to snatch them out of his hand but Noctis held them out of reach. “I used them first, then you did, so that should mean it’s my turn to use them now.” He brought the box to eye level, staring at the remaining condoms. “What other public place should we do it next?”

“I almost didn’t make it out alive today. You mean we’re gonna keep going? Like a competition?” Noctis raised an eyebrow at the thought.

“See how public we could have sex and not get caught; or, at least, not  _ too _ caught?”

“You didn’t even  _ try _ to cover up your screaming, dude, I think I could win this.” Prompto flopped down on the couch.

“I did so!” 

“Yeah,  _ sure _ .” The amount of rough-housing and yelling into his ear from Noctis didn’t change the fact that Prompto’s ego has inflated after today.

**Author's Note:**

> again, reviews are SUPER appreciated for this one. in my opinion, this one was kinda _ehhhh_


End file.
